President: Mario vs Bowser
by spongebobrocker
Summary: Since when does Mushroom Kingdom have a president? And Mario vs. Bowser! PLEEZE! Mario is definently going to win! right? Rated PG just in case. Chapter 3 is FINALLY UP!
1. The Letter

A/N: Spongebobrocker here! And he's gettin ready to write his first fanfic! Yay! okay yeah on with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Mario, Luigi, Peach, Bowser, Toadstool, Nintendo, or anything else I left out.

**President: Mario vs. Bowser**

**Chapter 1: The Letter**

Mario was sleeping peacefully until his alarm clock started ringing. On instinct, he grabbed the alarm clock and threw it out the window. Of course, the window wasn't open, so it crashed through the window! It woke Mario with a start. "MOMMA MIA!", Mario screamed. "What was that!", Luigi said running into the room.

"It was the window breaking because you stupidly decided close it!", Mario barked. "It's your fault!", Luigi shot back, "You always have to chuck the stupid alarm clock out the window JUST because it rings when YOU set it to!" "It's an intinct of mine!", Mario said lamely. "Shuttup and take your mail!", Luigi yelled.

Luigi slammed it down on a table and stormed out of the room. Mario came over to check it out. "Bill, bill, bill, catalog, weight watchers notice, hey, a letter from Toadsworth!", Mario said.

Mario read it aloud: "Dear Mario, Princess Peach has decided for there to be a Mushroom Kingdom Presidential Election. The two canidates are you and Bowser. Voting begins at noon today, and the election is in a week. Better start getting ready! Good Luck! Sincerely, Toadsworth."

A thought bubble appeared above Mario's head. It showed Mario swimming in money, and Luigi bringing Mario food when he snapped his fingers and... Mario's thoughts were interrupted when Luigi came in. "You're payin' for that window!", Luigi said to Mario.

"I wouldn't talk to the new president of Mushroom Kingdom like that if I were you!", Mario said. "What the-! Mushroom Kingdom doesn't have a president!", Luigi argued. "It does now... ME!", Mario shouted, "Toadsworth sent a letter to me that said Peach decided for there to be an election! So you'd better start your practice of bringing me coffee when I snap my fingers cause you're gonna be my slave, FOREVER! MWAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA", Mario cackled evilly.

"Actually, it's only 4-8 years.", Luigi said stupidly. Mario frowned, "Yeah, whatever quit ruining my moment!"

"Hey wait! I'll only be your slave if you beat your opponent! Who is your opponent?", Luigi asked. "Bowser.", Mario said snapping his fingers.

Luigi looked down sadly, "Oh fine. Latte or espresso?"

**End of Chappy**

So didja like it? Huh? R&R!


	2. Idiots in Underwear

Thanx for the reviews Lord Crayak, Goboy007, and Airinora! Anyway, on with chappy 2!

Disclaimer: i own nothin

**President: Mario vs. Bowser**

**Chapter 2: Idiots in Underwear**

Mario was on his computer printing out posters like "Vote for Mario!" and "Mario for President!". One even said "Would you rather vote for Mario, Mushroom Kingdom's Hero? Or Bowser, the fat, firebreathin', Koopa Troopa Loser?".

The next day, he was paying a manufacturer to make little pens that when you push them down to write with, a plastic Mario held up a flashing sign that said to vote for Mario.

Mario was getting everything made from pens, to buttons, to signs, to cellphones!

He even had his picture put on a few buses! Yes, things were getting crazy alright! "Hey Weege!", Mario said, "Check out this SWEET tattoo I got!"

Mario pulled up his sleeve. It had a picture of Mario's face on it with " Mario for President!" under it. "Cool. But what's so great about it?", Luigi questioned. Mario flexed. The tattoo winked.

"Awesome!", Luigi said walking out of the room."AAAAAAGGHH!", screamed Luigi, "YOU WROTE 'MARIO RULEZ' ALL OVER MY UNDERWEAR!" "At least I can wash this all out!", said Luigi.

"Hey wait! What kind of marker did you use?", Luigi asked. "Permanant.", Mario said. "AAAH! You IDIOT!", said Luigi as he shot a fireball in Mario's face.

Mario was mad now. According to his flaming red hands, I think Luigi could tell. "You're gonna pay for that one Luigi!", Mario said starting to chase him.

"AAAH!", Luigi yelled getting hit in the back by a fireball. His pants fell off and turned to ashes, revealing his 'MARIO RULEZ' underwear.

"AAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA!", Mario laughed. Luigi shot a fireball at Mario's pants, revealing his Sesame Street underwear!

AAAAHAHAHAHAHA!", Luigi said laughing and pointing. "Hey! You weren't supposed to see that!", Mario said. Snickering, Luigi left the room.

A couple of minutes later Luigi came back into the room. "Hey Mario!", Luigi said, "Sorry about that! Mario?"

If you were watching this, you could see the camera focus behind Luigi at a VERY angry Mario ( with new Levis on!) .

"You're goin down Weege!", said Mario. "Heh heh heh, hey bro", Luigi said backing away, "it was just a friendly joke right? We were both just idiots in underwear right?" "Wrong. We were both in underwear, YOU'RE the idiot!", said Mario. ERRRRAAAGH!", Mario yelled shooting an ENORMOUS fire explosion at him!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile at Bowser's castle...

"BWAhahahahahahahaha!", Bowser laughed evilly, "I have the perfect plan to become president!" "What daddy?", Bowser Jr. said in his high voice. "Well here's my plan..." (Hey! Just wanted to interrupt for a sec to tell you that Bowser has a really good plan!) "Hee hee hee! That's a good plan daddy!", said Bowser Jr to his father. Bowser talked, "Oh yes, I know..."

**End of Chappy**

A/N: Yes I know, WAAAAAY too much CAPITALIZATION. But hey, it makes it funny! R&R! Please and thank you!


	3. The Votes

A/N: Hi. It's me again. Sorry for the LOOOOOOONG delay. Me + millions of school projects + writer's block long time to update. that explain it for ya?

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone.

**President: Mario vs Bowser**

**Chapter 3: The Votes**

"I'm gonna kill you, Luigi!!!", Mario said, about to blast him with all the fire he's got. "WAIT!!" "What?" "If you kill me, then that will ruin the plot, and the story will end, and we won't get good reviews!!!", said Luigi.

"Hmm, I guess you do have a point...", Mario said, thinking about it, "I'll just fry you again, then!!!" WAIT!!" What NOW?" "Caramel frap anyone? Going once... going twice...", but Luigi didn't have to wait long. "GGGGGGGGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!", Mario screamed, snatching away the coffee from Luigi.

That, gave Luigi just enough time to run away into the next room. "Crap, I should've seen that one comin'. Oh well, at least I still have the caramel frap.", he said, as he tried to drink it, "HEY, THIS IS FAKE!!!!!" Luigi popped his back into the room, "Soooold, to the loser in the Sesame Street underwear!"

"Ooooooh, now I'm REALLY gonna kill you! I don't care about the plot! I don't care about the story! I don't care about the freakin' reviews! **_I'M GONNA KILL YO-_** hey look, our votes!", said Mario, changing moods insanely. Luigi, who was cowering in the corner of the room looked at the TV.

"...and in today's news, the Mushroom Kingdom Presidential Election's current votes are here! Mario's votes are, 269." "YES!!!", said both of them, high-fiving. "...and Bowser's votes are ( the little toad reporting the news snickered under his breath ) , 1." "AAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Bowser is never gonna catch up! I'm 268 votes ahead of him.", Mario said.

"This just in, Princess Peach has decided to let people who have already voted for someone, change their votes to the opposite candidate if they want to." "Like that'll help any!", said Mario, laughing. "But remember, these are NOT the final votes. I repeat, these are NOT the final votes! There is still a week left before the election of the Mushroom Kingdom President.Votes can change."

CLICK! Bowser turned off the news. "And change, they will..." "How're you gonna do that, daddy?", said Bowser Jr. Bowser turned his computer on and typed a few numbers in. "I didn't know you knew how to hack, daddy.", Bowser Jr. said. "Oh, I know how to do a lot of things.", he said, leaving the room with his son.

The computer now said: Mario's current votes, 1. Bowser's current votes, 269...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Isn't it awesome!?!? R&R!!!


End file.
